


The other side

by somedreamsarebetterthanreality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedreamsarebetterthanreality/pseuds/somedreamsarebetterthanreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a very long time ago, it's not the best thing out there but I wanted to share it anyways.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The other side

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago, it's not the best thing out there but I wanted to share it anyways.

 

I sighed as I opened my eyes to yet another day full of lies, as it has been for the past two years. Being in a boyband was one of the best things that has ever happened to me,I love every second of being on stage and I consider the other boys as my brothers. However, fame comes with a price.

I glanced at the mirror, fixed my hair and headed for the stairs. The others were already having breakfast. Niall, as always was stuffing his face with everything he found in front of him,he was already talking non-stop at the top of his lungs to Zayn who was still sleepy and wasnt paying attention to whatever Niall was talking about. Liam as usual was looking at our shedule for that day '' Okay Boys, so today we have a photoshoot at ten, then and interview afterwards....' I heard the first part of Liam's conversation, then my attention drifted to Harry who was leaning against the cupboard eating a blueberry muffin. His eyes sparkled when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

We got ready quickly and went for our interview which was held in a studio in central London. As we got out of the car we were greeted by a large number of fans screaming and asking for photos and autographs,however since we had a tight shedule, we were immediately rushed in by our securities. The interview started off with the interviewer asking the same normal questions as usual, we talked about our new album which was just released, and about the world wide tour which was to start following February. As the interview evolved she started asking us about our lives, she asked Liam and Zayn about their girlfriends and then it was my turn. '' Eleanor is great, I just talked to her this morning.' 'So Larry Stylinson is not real ?' said the interview referring to the rumors about me and Harry being in a relationship. ' No, some people genuinely think me and Harry are in a relationship, but we aren't. We are just friends' I said in a monotone voice and looked at Harry looking at the floor with a sad smile on his face.

This was one of the lies that i had to talk about everyday. I fell in love with Harry from the first day I saw him. He has curly brown hair and dimples when he smiled. He had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard and although he talks very slowly you could hear his accent. We both love each other and the rest of the boys know about us being in a relationship. However we have to hide this from the rest of the world. Our manager thinks it would effect out carrier, since boybands rely on teenage fans which sometimes fall in love with us. Lately people started to realize that me and Harry are in love and some of our fans came up with the name Larry Stylinoson, which is basically our names mixed together, to show us that they support us. Although a lot of the fans would be happy for us and would still listen to our music, we can't risk telling people, or so would our manager say. Therefore he came up with a ''brilliant'' idea which was used by other boybands in the past. He contaced Eleanore who now acts as my girlfiend in public. I tell the media that I'm in love with Eleanore which is a total lie. Every once in a while we go out on dates so that we're seen in public and some papparazzi are able to take photos of us. But i cant live like this forever. I have to tell the world the truth. Every time I'm asked to deny the rumours I feel a pang in my heart, but I have to stay strong. I know Harry would never be able to lie like I do. i see the way he looked down at the ground every time i deny it. Someday I have tell tell out fans about ' The other side' The other me, the real me. I can't hide anymore, no matter what our manager says.

When the interview was over we headed back to our apartment to rest. That night we had a big concert and we had to be at our best. No one said anything about the previous interview, we were all used to this happening and everyone knew better then speak about it. At around six we went to The O2 arena where the concert was going to be held. There were already a lot of girls waiting for us despite the fact that it was raining outside and they had to wait for another hour until we start.

The crowd was amazing, we had the time of our lives up there. We danced and sang and answered some twitter question like we always do in our performances. Niall did the final speech before introducing the last song 'What Makes you beautiful' and we heard the usual beat of the song. Everyone expected us to leave the stage at the end of the song and some people were already moving around looking for the exit, when I spoke up. ''Wait''

' I have to tell you something. I've been waiting for this day for a long time, but i cant keep this secret any longer. You were right Larry Stylinson is real. I Louis Tomlinson, am in love with Harry Styles and after all this time I wanted all of you to know'' The crowd went silence for a few seconds and some people gasped. I saw Harry approach me and I turned to see him smiling with tears in his eyes. He was happy that i finally told everyone. '' No more secrets' he said and with that he kissed me in front of everyone. We heard people cheering and clapping and I knew that some were taking pictures, but at that moment I didn't care. All I cared about was Harry and that people got to know the other side of me.


End file.
